Talk:MassCategorization
Thanks! THIS. I really needed this for sorting out my wiki's! Thanks bro. # ''Nero'' :Glad you liked it. Let me know if you find any issues or suggest improvements. – Ozuzanna 16:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Opposite Hello. I'm interested in adding this to my wiki, but I'd like to know if the opposite is also possible (mass deleting categories from pages)?--User talk:JOA20 10:06, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :It's possible, but from what I can tell, harder to do than adding them. I plan on adding this functionality at some point, but I can't give a definite time as to when I actually do. – Ozuzanna 18:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway.--User talk:JOA20 18:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Good news: I got around to doing it today, and it's been pushed to the version on the Dev Wiki. Let me know if you find any problems. – Ozuzanna 16:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) massCategorizationDelay I notice that the general import statement precedes the import statement with the line massCategorizationDelay = 1000; Does that mean that the user-group limiting import statement should add that line, giving if (mw.config.get('wgUserGroups').indexOf('sysop') > -1) { massCategorizationDelay = 1000; importScriptPage('MassCategorization/code.js', 'dev'); } Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 17:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. Even if you don't put the delay variable in, the script will default to 1000 anyway. – Ozuzanna 17:49, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::What does it do? And what is the number ”1000”? Milliseconds? Nanoseconds? Eons? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 18:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::It's the delay between each page that's (de)categorized in milliseconds. 1000 is generally safe for anyone; going lower may cause errors. For the edit API, there is a throttle of 3 edits per second (so going less than 334 milliseconds will make the script unreliable), but even going as low as 500 is still considered unsafe. The page does say By default, the script will do one page per second. If you'd like to modify that, add the config massCategorizationDelay before importing the script with your own number (in milliseconds) instead. though. – Ozuzanna 18:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wait! You mean I’m supposed to read the page?! :O Oy! Ozzie, seriously? :P — SpikeToronto 22:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Overly broad removals I was removing categories earlier and found the script behaving overly broad. I input that it was to remove only * The Boxtrolls But, it instead removed *The Boxtrolls, and *The Boxtrolls (2014) two separate and distinct categories. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:20, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Any thoughts? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 03:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's doing that because the script is also set to pick up piped categories this way. I'll push a fix where you can choose between pipe mode and normal in the future as I see this is the fix I can think of right now, though at the moment I have other things to take care of. – Ozuzanna 21:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Ozzie! :) — SpikeToronto 17:54, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump! — SpikeToronto 05:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. – Ozuzanna 09:36, May 13, 2015 (UTC) It’s still doing it. I asked it to remove the VeggieTales Parodies category from a list of pages, which it did. But, it also removed the VeggieTales parodies category – note the lower-case p'' – from the same list of pages. — SpikeToronto 05:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Bump!! — SpikeToronto 07:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :The problem here was case sensitivity, though now I've made it so there's a checkbox if you want the category being removed to be done so in the same case used. – Ozuzanna 07:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems to be working well. Thanks Ozzie! :) — SpikeToronto 07:13, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Noinclude tag for templates When categorizing templates it is generally not necessary that these categories show up in the transcluded page. So my suggestion is that you add some checkbox that will allow us to either add the text "category", or possibly add it automatically. Dessamator (talk) 10:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really know what you mean by that. – Ozuzanna 22:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: Maybe an example will help, suppose I want to transclude a template called Template:Utility, but the page where it will be transcluded is called Politics. If the template has a category of "Utility templates", this will automatically be added to the politics page even though it is not a template. Using the Category:Utility templates will prevent "Category:Utility Templates from showing up in the Politics page. ::: There are probably few instances were we would want the category from the template to show up in the transcluded page. So an option would be nice. :::Dessamator (talk) 07:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well I'm not really familiar with this, though I see yourself you are skilled at JS, so if you could construct it yourself and add that, feel free. – Ozuzanna 14:53, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : Done! Feel free to review the code and add it if it makes sense for your script. Dessamator (talk) 12:26, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't really see myself using that part of the functionality, and I added it to the main script. – Ozuzanna 13:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Thanks, I also didn't categorize templates at all until I recently found that there were too many useless templates in the wiki. So the ones that aren't categorized are now easy to spot and delete.Dessamator (talk) 07:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC) minor bug it seems when using the "add category contents", it doesn't add all of them. had to go back a few times to clear out categories, doubt anyone was able to undo my edits in the timeframe i was removing... Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :That's probably a bug with the API, as with the code I can't do anything about that. – Ozuzanna 22:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Admins and Content Mods only How would I modify the code if (mw.config.get("wgUserGroups").indexOf('sysop') > -1) { massCategorizationDelay = 1000; importScriptPage('MediaWiki:MassCategorization/code.js', 'dev'); } To also allow Content Moderators to use this on my Wiki? The above chunk is already in my Common.js but I can't figure out how to make it apply for Content Mods as well. (I only want this script working for those two groups.) :It's content-moderator. So something like this: if (mw.config.get("wgUserGroups").indexOf('sysop') > -1 || mw.config.get("wgUserGroups").indexOf('content-moderator') > -1 ) { massCategorizationDelay = 1000; importScriptPage('MediaWiki:MassCategorization/code.js', 'dev'); } --''~UltimateSupreme 08:07, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I ran into a new problem. Both configs (what you sent and what's on the documentation page) don't seem to work properly. The script works fine, but anyone is able to use the tool. My wiki's common.js is here: http://drawntolife.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js if you want to take a look at it. I'm not sure what's wrong. :/ Thank you for your help so far! Edit: Well it's working now and I think it was because I imported the script twice. Sorry! Manere (talk) 15:36, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Mass Uncategorization The Removal function is broken or I am doing something wrong but honestly I doubt the latter. When I try to remove the category from all the listed articles it says "Category not found on PAGENAME!" ''What's wrong with it then? [[User:Whip125|'JOE']] [[User talk:Whip125|'T']] 18:46, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :If it is in different language such as for Polish it say something like "Kategorie" then it will not work, it has to be in '''English' wikitext. – Ozuzanna 19:24, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::@Ozuzanna: You may want to make the script a little more flexible. I also encountered a similar issue with my linksweeper and I overcame it by checking if the namespace id is valid in a particular wikia even in other languages. So the sweeper will recognize both Kategorie:test and Category:Test and remove if it finds it in a page. Just use something like wgNamespaceIds, and check for right namespace eg: :: if (wgNamespaceIdsnamespaceName 14) ::Dessamator (talk) 19:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah I figured earlier something like that would work, but right now I have other things to do that are more of a priority to me. – Ozuzanna 22:34, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Stopped working The button for adding the contents of a category has stop working. I have tried various browsers on various machines and the button has simply ceased doing anything. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting that, I've now fixed it. Ozank Cx (talk) 12:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks Oz! You’re the greatest. :) — SpikeToronto 01:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Auto Smmary Adjustment Due to the nature of the autosummary, upon use there have been many cases of me being accused of edit farming during reorganization due to the fact that I cannot adjust the Summary myself. What I believe should be done to avoid this confusion is to either add the ability to add your own custom summary, or adjust the summaries so that they are less vague. Examples: Appending "Reorganizing" to "Replacing $1 with $2" to get "Reorganizing: Replacing $1 with $2" Inserting "Redundant Category" to "Removing $1" to get "Removing Redundant Category: $1" Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 15:44, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Category not found Hi, I seem to be having trouble with mass categorization. When I try to get rid of or replace a category on a file, suddenly it's saying the category isn't found on the pages given even though the category is clearly right on it. Can someone help? The js page is here. The Silver wings of Night (talk) 15:54, July 14, 2017 (UTC) : What category are you trying to remove/replace and which files are throwing errors? -- Cube-shaped 16:01, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, it's not just files that didn't work. I was trying to replace certain categories, and that kept showing up no matter what I tried. I was trying to replace categories that started with this prefix: "Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)" (followed by "images", "characters", etc.) with "Mickey Mouse (TV series)" instead. The aforementioned message came up when I did that. For example, replace "Mickey Mouse (TV series) Episodes" with "Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes". ::The Silver wings of Night (talk) 16:11, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah, I think I figured the problem and fixed the script, hopefully my fix will work after the script gets approved. -- Cube-shaped 19:29, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Hmm, it still isn't working. Where did you place the code? The Silver wings of Night (talk) 20:44, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :::: I placed it on the script's code page. To be able to import the latest version you would have to wait for it to be . If you want, you can try copying the whole code from the script's code page to your JavaScript pages and remove other MassCategorization imports. -- Cube-shaped 20:47, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::It worked! Thank you! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:24, July 15, 2017 (UTC) BadToken? Hi there, the "bad token" error comes up when the categorization recognizes short titles with numbers in them. For instance, if I add categories to File:Mice9.jpg or File:groove-disneyscreencaps_com-480.jpg, it comes up with a "bad token" error. Does this have to do with the file's name? If so, then can the categorization be modified? The Silver wings of Night (talk) 01:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Making edits done by this script "Minor" Hi, I know nothing about the inner workings of scripts, so sorry in advance if I'm sounding silly lol. I'm very belatedly wondering if there's a chance to make edits done by this script shown as "minor" (m') on . The reason is because, as the script name depicts, I do often use it in mass; and well, for some reason I am only ''just noticing they '''aren't minor edits (epic fail on my part; had the script installed since late 2015... I think the "(automatic)" at the end of the mass edit summary made me jump to the wrong conclusion.) I'm asking this because I don't know how bots work and am using this script myself, but would hate to super populate Recentchanges so much, you know? Bot edits could be hidden, and since that's not an option for me, at least people can choose to not show minor edits. I also use MassEdit, MassRename, and FileUsageAuto-update, and the mass edits performed through those are shown as minor, so am really wondering if the same can be done to this script, and how to make that happen if it's to be done on my end. Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : I just the script to mark them as minor, I guess nobody noticed because usually the bot flag to hide them from RC is enough, but there wouldn't seem to be any problem with marking them as minor by default so, sure. -D 22:47, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Paste problem Whenever I try to paste the word “File:” into the text box of MassCategorization, I get “file:///“ instead. Why is this happening?--Ready to rock! (talk) 21:11, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Are you sure you copied correctly? Pasting it is working fine for me. Not working? So, I installed this on the personal JS of my bot. The mass categorization is in the tool box at the bottom and it opens the correct window if I click on it. However, whenever I try to then click on one of the boxes (the category name or the list box), the whole box disappears. I then can't click on it again unless I refresh the page as nothing can be clicked on (not even the navigation at the top). It's like the categorisation box is still there but invisible. Can anyone help me with that problem? I'm using Microsoft Edge if that's important. ~ Vanyar ~ (talk) 20:57, April 29, 2019 (UTC)